


Musa oculta

by BilingualShipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asanoya Week 2020, Español | Spanish, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: No sabría marcar un inicio exacto a su interés por la moda. Es algo que siempre ha estado ahí, piensa, más presente en algunas etapas que en otras antes de ser realmente consciente de ello. Aun así, puede destacar algunos momentos específicos, tal vez significativos.AsaNoya Week 2020, Día 4:Doméstico/Hogar oFashion/Modelo.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Asanoya Week 2020





	Musa oculta

No sabría marcar un inicio exacto a su interés por la moda. Es algo que siempre ha estado ahí, piensa, más presente en algunas etapas que en otras antes de ser realmente consciente de ello. Es casi como si intentase descifrar desde cuándo es tan ansioso. Aun así, puede destacar algunos momentos específicos, tal vez significativos.

Podría relatar esos días en los que se quedaba en casa de su abuela y, de tantas veces que observó cómo tejía o cosía alguna prenda, se le ocurrió enseñarle a hacerlo; o cómo a veces se distraía de alguna investigación al acabar abriendo varias pestañas con artículos sobre la vestimenta de alguna época. De ser él mismo quien diseñase, sin embargo, diría que un momento clave fue a causa de un descuido.

Empezó ocasionalmente en segundo año de la preparatoria, pero fue a inicios del tercero que se volvió más un hábito. Había descubierto que le gustaba dibujar ropa, de hecho, era lo que mejor le salía. ¿Siempre había sido así? No lo recuerda, no solía dibujar tanto en el pasado. No le costaba crear atuendos en lo que ilustrara ni plasmar en papel alguno que estuviera viendo. Si su puesto no hubiese estado hacia el final de la fila, está bastante seguro de que se habría ganado un par de regaños por no prestar atención a la clase.

Por lo general, solo pensaba qué tipo de combinación deseaba dibujar sin darle demasiado contexto, pero pronto se atrapó diseñando a partir de alguna prenda que quisiera ver usada de otra manera o de cómo creía que la vestiría algún amigo. Varias veces acabó borrando errores originados por el freno repentino del lápiz al percatarse del origen de su inspiración. Se le hacía algo vergonzoso admitirlo, incluso para sus adentros. ¿No era muy raro eso?

Después de eso, intentó no hacer ni un boceto mientras estuviera en la preparatoria; sería algo de solo en casa. Solo podía imaginar lo ofendido que estaría cualquiera que se enterara de que alguien más tomase un atuendo suyo —o solo preservase una parte de él— y lo transformara en uno que considerase mejor, más favorecedor o creativo. En caso de no poder evitarlo, se limitaba a cosas que se pondría él mismo, tal vez un familiar.

La vergüenza perduró hasta que la hicieron estallar. ¿Lo bueno? Fue para no volver. Había terminado temprano los ejercicios que les dejaron en la última clase de ese día, por lo que aprovechó el tiempo sobrante para dibujar; la mayoría de sus compañeros seguía tratando de dar con las respuestas como para fijarse en qué hacía él. Su lógica no habría tenido huecos de no ser porque, acabada la hora, los primeros en salir del salón olvidaron cerrar la puerta, motivo por el que no sintió que alguien entraba a buscarlo.

A pesar de haber pasado meses, Nishinoya continuaba yendo por él para llevarlo a la práctica vespertina. A esas alturas, Asahi estaba convencido de que solo se le volvió un hábito o una excusa para pasar unos minutos extra a su lado, ya que debía estar más que claro que sus intenciones de abandonar el club habían desaparecido hacía mucho. Incluso sus compañeros lo ubicaban, por lo que no lo detenían. Así fue como logró pararse tras él sin que se diera cuenta antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—¿Qué estás dibujando?

— _¡¡Ah!!_ —Simultáneo al grito, su primer impulso fue el de cerrar la libreta. Ah, ahora sí que estaban viéndolo todos—. ¡¿Cuándo llegaste?! —Esta vez, controló el volumen.

—¡Justo ahora! —contestó, risueño, como si no hubiese acabado de casi sacarle el alma del cuerpo. No, de seguro estaba así _justamente por eso_ —. No alcancé a verlo bien, ¿pero me pareció ver a alguien de espalda?

—Ah… —¿Cómo lo explicaba ahora?

—¿Por qué lo escondes? Parecía genial. Quiero verlo.

—¿Parecía genial?

—¡Sí! —Dio un paso para quedar a su costado—. No sabía que fueras bueno dibujando.

—Solo me sale la ropa, en realidad. —Soltó una risilla nerviosa.

—¡Entonces es ropa genial! Creo que tienes varios ahí, ¡así que enséñame todos! —insistió—. Aunque ya falta poco para la práctica. ¡Que sea después! ¡Muéstrame tus dibujos al salir de la práctica!

—Bueno… —Suspiró. Con suerte, esperaba que se le olvidara todo el asunto para ese entonces. Había unas cuantas cosas ahí que no deseaba que Nishinoya, muy en específico, las viera.

Sí, para ese entonces ya estaban saliendo, pero eso más bien le aumentaba el temor a que le desagradase lo que hacía, sobre todo porque él era un punto de referencia más o menos recurrente. Cada vez que se sentía con ganas de imponerse un desafío, se basaba en el dinamismo de Nishinoya para dar con prendas con un buen movimiento y poses enérgicas. También pensaba en formas de lucir sus amadas camisetas con frases de cuatro caracteres. Eso era justamente lo que hacía al ser atrapado.

Fue un error seguir trayendo la libreta a la preparatoria, lo mejor era que nunca saliera de su habitación. De paso, se había confiado tanto que rompió su regla de solo dibujar lo que él se pondría si estaba en público y tuvo que cacharlo la persona de la que se estaba inspirando, que era nada más y nada menos que su novio. _Ugh_. Puso toda su esperanza en que esa noche regresase a casa sin haber tenido que exhibir sus diseños.

No sirvió, o puede que solo no haya sido suficiente. Finalizada la práctica, Nishinoya aún recordaba su pedido, por lo que lo llevó a su casa al ser la más cercana a Karasuno. No hubo escapatoria. Solo le quedaba cruzar los dedos para que su costumbre de solo trazar la silueta del cuerpo lo salvase de que reconociera a sus musas.

—Hey, ¿esta no es una de mis camisetas?

Ese fue el momento en el que Nishinoya lo noqueó con solo señalar un boceto.

De acuerdo, no, no lo tiró al suelo ni mucho menos lo dejó inconsciente, mas sí lo congeló por varios segundos en los que fue sintiendo cómo se intensificaba el calor en su rostro.

—¿Debo tomar eso como un sí? —Inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—¡Lo siento! —Asahi agachó la suya.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —repitió en voz baja. A la vez, arqueó una ceja al levantar la mirada—. ¿No estás molesto?

—¿Por qué lo estaría? —Imitó su expresión.

—Tomé tu estilo y lo cambié…

—¡A algo genial! No se me había ocurrido que combinarla así se vería aún mejor.

—¿Sí se ve mejor?

—¡Mucho mejor! —Sonrió y se puso de pie—. ¿Creías que me molestaría por mejorar mi estilo? —Asahi asintió con la cabeza—. ¡No hay forma de que me enoje si me termina gustando! Sería muy distinto si quisieras cambiar mi cabello, claro. No incluye cambios al cabello, ¿no? —Entrecerró los ojos.

—Solo pienso en el peinado si es para alguna ocasión en especial o si se me ocurre un accesorio para el cabello que lo complemente. Esto es ropa casual sin gorras o algo por el estilo, así que no.

—¡Entonces, todo bien! —Su expresión relajada volvió. Se dirigió a su armario justo después—. No es como si me estuvieras diciendo que me visto mal o que mi ropa es fea, solo sugieres nuevas formas de usarla. Pudiste decirme antes para hacer esto. —Extrajo la camiseta que estaba en el boceto.

—¿Hacer qué?

—¡Probaré ahora mismo cada combinación que pueda imitar con mi ropa! —Le pasó la prenda para seguir buscando con mayor facilidad. Asahi quedó un poco boquiabierto—. Así veremos si en la realidad también luce genial.

—¿Quieres que te muestre _todos_ los que están basados en ti para probarlos ahora? —Una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios.

—¡Y lo que me guste que pueda imitar del resto también! Modelaré y todo si quieres.

—Con que des una vuelta bastará. —Soltó una risilla.

Aun con esa aclaratoria, el cuarto de Nishinoya se convirtió en una pequeña pasarela hasta que cayó cansado en la cama de tantos cambios de ropa. No fueron réplicas del todo exactas de sus diseños, sin embargo, el simple hecho de ver una aproximación de sus ideas en físico fue emocionante, solo por decir lo mínimo. Tenía la aprobación de su persona más especial para hacer lo que apenas se estaba percatando de que era lo suyo.

Prometieron continuar con esto cada vez que crease nuevo material inspirado en él. Le parece increíble que siga en pie, sin ruptura alguna, luego de tantos años, y aun si ahora es profesional. Es más complicado, claro, porque se ven cada tantos meses, pero si su relación ha sobrevivido a eso, por supuesto que su pequeña costumbre también lo haría. Sin importar cuántos modelos conozca, Nishinoya — _Yuu_ , ahora ambos se llaman por sus nombres— sigue siendo su musa favorita, incluso si es indirectamente. Pensar esto lo pone nostálgico sin la connotación tristona de la palabra. Su próxima colección estará basada en sus viajes junto a él, y será la primera pasarela en tierras extranjeras en la que participará.


End file.
